P-Money
by FandomPariah
Summary: A lot of the FNDM believe that Yang has the nickname P-Money for Pyrrha Nikos This utter crack is an explanation for why. I make no apologies for this -One Shot- Rated T for Language


RWBY & All associated trademarks are property of Rooster Teeth (RIP Monty Oum)

I claim no ownership of anything except my own original characters.

I am making no money from this.

This was inspired by a post on Tumblr by the user jo3mm, somebody asked for him to draw Pyrrha as a rapper; this sparked my imagination. A lot of people have this headcanon that Yang refers to Pyrrha as 'P-Money' and I can't remember it ever being said in canon. What if P-Money is actually Pyrrha's stage name.

 **P-Money**

Yang had not expected her post-match celebrations to result in her being led through seedier parts of Vale by someone she'd fought with only hours earlier. She'd started the evening celebrating her progression into the singles round of the Vytal Tournament after she and Weiss had won a hard fought battle against Neon Katt and Flynt Coal, eventually the fairground that accompanied the festival began to close down for the night but Yang was nowhere near done enjoying herself. Seeing that Weiss and Ruby were returning to Beacon she has asked Blake if she wanted spend a Friday night on the town; her partner had politely declined and Yang had made her way to Vale alone, her first stop being Juniors bar where she hoped to run into someone she knew after debating with herself the pros and cons of heading to the Crow Bar and trying to convince her uncle to let her drink with him if he was at his usual haunt _'He'd probably just send me back to Beacon and tell Dad"_ Yang thought to herself, Uncle Qrow was a lot of things but he was not the irresponsible drunkard people made him out to be, especially not where his nieces were concerned.  
"You are way too pretty to be drinking alone in this pit" Yang took a deep breath before downing her shot and turning to face whichever hopeful idiot had tried to flirt with her using such a bad line, her retort died on her lips when she saw the playfully smirking form of Neon Katt. The feline Faunus had clearly returned to the Atlesian ship she was stationed on after their match as her outfit was totally different, a pair of purposefully torn and scuffed jeans and a black tank-top sporting a band logo, both of which hugged her figure exceedingly well with pristine white bulky headphones resting on her collarbones, a pair of vibrant multicoloured hi-top sneakers and a collection of various bangles and bracelets all of which seemed to glow in the dark adorning both wrists and her rapidly swishing tail completed the outfit  
"I was going to end the night with a Yang but nobody on my team was in the mood" the blonde lamented as she looked again at the logo on Neon's top which read _'Sunshine and Rainbows'  
_ "Is that a band?"  
"My old band from before I joined the academy, I play keyboard and I was the producer. I still wear the merch" the Faunus beamed as she took a seat next to her  
"Awesome I didn't know you're a Meow-sician" Yang delivered the pun with a bright smile and a wink, getting a laugh from her new friend that caused her nose to wrinkle  
"You're Punny"  
"Fur-real" Yang smirked "My puns are paw-some. The fact they're so under appreciated is a Cat-astrophe" at this point Neon was giggling uncontrollably, the moment ended as the Malachite twins marched over, identical scowls on both of their faces as they grabbed the Faunus roughly by the shoulders and dragged her to her feet  
"Hey what the-" Yang's protest was cut off  
"Stay out of this one Blondie" Melanie snapped as they made to frog march Neon towards the door  
"She came in here and started trying to hand out fliers for another venue" Miltia explained "That's just rude"  
"Fine, fine I'll go" Neon grumbled as she shook the twins off of her "But I'll walk myself out"  
"Whatever" the twins chorused, Yang made a split-second decision and rose from her seat and followed Neon out of Junior's bar  
"Ass-holes" Neon grumbled as the blonde joined her in the cold evening air  
"The twins take some getting used to" Yang shrugged "Were you actually trying to promote another club in there though?" Neon's guilty fidgeting said it all  
"So let's go" the blonde grinned  
"Huh?"  
"Well you don't have any more fliers to hand out and I wanted to party, let's go" Neon chewed her lip nervously for a few moments before coming to a decision  
"Yeah okay, this isn't exactly the average club scene though"

Neon hadn't lied when she said it wasn't the typical club scene. The building they approached was an old factory of some sort that Yang would have sworn was derelict were it not for the sound of pumping bass and the line of people waiting to get in; casting her eyes around the disused industrial estate the blonde saw several couples sharing intimate moments in various dark corners; pungent cannabis smoke hung over the parking lot assaulting her nostrils  
"Where are you taking me?" she asked Neon, an amused grin masking her genuine concern  
"Don't worry you'll be fine" Neon shrugged "It just looks a little scummy, everyone came here to have a good time" she led Yang past the crowds trying to enter the venue straight to the bouncers at the door who greeted her with a fistbump before turning to Yang; the blonde was fairly sure that they were older Atlas students she'd seen around at Beacon  
"She's with me" Neon halted their questions before they could be asked  
"Isn't she the one who whooped your ass earlier" one of them asked before shaking their head "Whatever, you're running late anyway he'll be on in a few minutes" with that they stepped aside allowing the Faunus to lead Yang inside. Yang was momentarily stunned, the entire inside of the abandoned factory had been turned into a club complete with a bar, stage and a PA whose output she could currently feel in her diaphragm  
"Wanna get a drink?" she struggled to make herself heard over the sound of blaring rap music, the artist in question having a rapid firing, multi-syllable style and while Yang didn't usually listen to this kind of music she recognised the sheer talent  
"No time, come on" Neon gave a giddy grin as she pulled her through the crowd, clearly intending to get as near to the stage as possible stopping at a hastily erected barrier a few feet away. As they approached Yang's jaw dropped, the music was being performed live, the person clutching the microphone wore a purple hoodie pulled low over her face was someone familiar  
"Didn't you beat her as well" the Faunus currently clutching Yang's upper arm chuckled as she recognised Reese Chloris right as she finished her set  
"Well my team did" Yang nodded  
"Wait 'til you see whose next" Neon was practically bouncing with excitement now  
"OKAY MAKE SOME NOISE FOR LIL REESE!" the host of the event, a large canine Faunus demanded as he took the microphone, the makeshift club filled with cheers which Yang happily added to  
"Okay, okay next we've got something special. Normally we don't have battles in my venue because I don't like bad vibes. But tonight we're making an exception" the host paused for effect as someone began to make their way onto the stage "On my left, all the way from Atlas you may have seen him on TV earlier today, we have Flynt-Lock!" the crowd went wild, Neon especially so as Flynt Coal stepped onto the stage. Sunglasses firmly in place, fedora tilted so that the brim sat low over his face, wearing a pair of faded jeans and the white dress shirt from his combat outfit, still un-tucked  
"And his opponent, originally from Mistral now living in Vale. Make some noise for the undisputed champion of Vales' battle rap scene; P-Money!" Yang was unable to join in with the applause as the second artist made their way onto the stage due to the fact her mouth was hanging agape as she tried and failed to process what she was seeing. There stood on the stage, red hair untied and cascading down her back; clad in an oversized black hoodie that Yang was sure belonged to her partner, a pair of dark jeans and black sneakers, leather gloves on her hands and a snap-back replacing her gold circlet was Pyrrha Nikos.

Pyrrha stepped onto the stage to the sound of cheers, something she was quite frankly used to. In normal circumstances she would never make such a blunt and boastful admission but this was not normal circumstances. Pyrrha had kept her love of this kind of music and culture private until coming to Vale for fear of it interfering with her professional life which was ironic considering that it was her participation in the tournament scene that had introduced her to the genre as her coach had been an avid fan. Forcing her head back into the game she turned to face the crowd heart almost leaping into her throat when she saw one of her friends in the front row before turning to face her opponent; Flynt lowered his glasses and gave her a wink as the two stared each other down. The host and organiser of the event stepped between them and addressed the crowd  
"Okay they both agreed backstage, it's sixteen bar verses and Flynt goes first. Who's ready for this to turn into a war zone?" the cacophony of cheers that followed served as an answer. The first beat started, deep growling bass, a chopped up vocal sample and rapid brass and percussion that resulted in an aggressive sound that Pyrrha realised would favour her style well; Flynt took the Microphone as the beat dropped and launched into his opening salvo  
" _I'm like Kerry Shawcross, I run this scene  
_ _don't waste my time with this dumb shit please  
_ _Mistral's nothing but woods and farms  
_ _I'm far from impressed with your bumpkin team  
_ _We both know FNKI's out of this world  
_ _but I'm not the type that comes in peace  
_ _get an on stage head-shot, dump and leave  
_ _your career in a box like Pumpkin Pete  
_ _Hunt MCs trust me I kill 'em Grimm  
_ _left face down on the carpet and then fade  
_ _I go hard and set pace, this has been tried,  
_ _move to the king but it's far from checkmate  
_ _nah...that one was harsh I'll explain  
_ _I won't just target your armours' chest plate  
_ _fuck tournaments, try hunt in the real world  
_ _won't live long 'cos your partner's dead weight"_

Yang watched as Flynt verbally tore into Pyrrha for the amusement of the crowd, cheers accompanying each of his punchlines Neon being exceptionally vocal in her support of her partner; she begrudgingly admitted to her self the Pumpkin Pete line was funny, the shot at Jaune seemed a little unfair considering he wasn't there to dispute it. What stood out to her was how different Pyrrha's mannerisms seemed to be, gone was the kind warm and patient girl she knew from Beacon, this Pyrrha used her not inconsiderable height to her advantage as she invaded Flynt's personal space seemingly intent on intimidating him into stumbling over his words, the second Flynt's verse finished she was on him snatching the microphone from his hand and going on the offensive  
 _"No battle you've had can prepare ya for me  
_ _calm down, you better tread carefully see  
_ _you keep on talking like you're a veteran  
_ _nobody saw you there at the breach  
_ _these Atlas camps look scarily weak  
_ _skill like mine is what your area needs  
_ _and if your little groupie don't pipe down  
_ _I'll tell Yang, go take care of her teeth  
_ _you're ironically jealous of the green eyed monster  
_ _use your Semblance and clones like fans  
_ _and you've proved that you're one of those guys that  
_ _gets beat on camera and don't fight back  
_ _you lost to snow white fam, you little fraud  
_ _I can't endorse or co-sign that  
_ _beast out when I'm masked up, no white fang  
_ _This is my stage Flynt go home like: scram  
_ The crowd were in a frenzy, Yang was still laughing at Neon's reaction to the line about the pair of them. The blonde had never expected Pyrrha to be capable of delivering such vitriol, it flew in the face of every experience she had of her  
"OKAY I THINK WE'VE GOT A CLEAR WINNER!" The host declared as the cheers finally subsided "That one goes to P-Money who remains undefeated" the two competitors shook hands and left from opposite sides of the stage, Yang nudged Neon to get her attention  
"Hey I'll be at the bar if you want to talk to Flynt" with that she set off after the mane of red hair

"Hey P-Money, does Jaune know you wear his hoodie when you murder people" Pyrrha whipped round to see Yang beaming at her  
"Hello" Pyrrha simply laughed, her usual personality returning to the fore again as she mad herself heard over the sound of the next performer on the stage "And no, none of my team know about my, erm guilty pleasure"  
"Oh please, the trash Blake reads is a guilty pleasure" Yang snorted "That was awesome" a blush crept across the redheads' face  
"Please don't tell them" Yang looked confused at the request  
"Why? They'll think it's cool"  
"Because at Beacon, with my team I just want to be Pyrrha" she sighed "I spent years being 'The Invincible girl' of Mistral and I never made friends my own age or really had a chance to be a normal child, I love doing this but I specifically take booking at this small underground venues because I don't want the 'P-Money' persona I use on stage to start affecting how people see the real me"  
"Okay, I won't tell them" Yang nodded "But on one condition" Pyrrha looked nervous  
"What is it?" Yang's face split into a wide grin  
"You've gotta tell me next time you get a booking, this place is way better than Junior's bar"


End file.
